


Mulder and Walter Go Camping

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-09-30
Updated: 2001-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 16:02:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Mulder and Walter Go Camping

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Mulder and Walter Go Camping by Bertie

Title: Mulder and Walter Go Camping  
Author: Bertie   
Date: 9/23/01   
Fandom: XF   
Pairing: M/Sk   
Category: PWP   
Rating: NC-17   
Status: Complete   
Archive: Sure  
Feedback:   
Series/Sequel: maybe  
Other web sites: http://www.squidge.org/~vyper/BertiesFics/Campfic.htm (there is an amazing pic by the fabulous Neige)  
Disclaimers: They do not belong to me.   
Notes: For the most fabulous beta in the whole world, the Goddess   
Michele. Thanks to the wonderful Vyper.

* * *

Mulder was just about to go out on one of his runs when Walter came up behind him, and pressed his larger body against him. 

"Hey, going out to run?" Walter asked, his breath warm and intoxicating against Mulder's neck. 

Mulder nodded. "Yeah, care to join me?" 

"Maybe later, I'm waiting for a call. Um, there's something I wanted to ask you." 

Mulder turned to look at Walter curiously. 

"I have a few days off coming up and I thought we could go camping, like I have been wanting to do for a long time." 

Mulder grinned; glad Walter could have some time off from his daily routine. "That would be wonderful. You have been wanting to go for almost a year now." 

"Now is the perfect time because Labor Day weekend is on Monday." 

"Perfect." Mulder kissed Walter lightly then pulled away to leave. Mulder wasn't overly enthused about going out in the wilderness, much preferring the relative safety of flesh eating monsters in the big city. Frankly, he didn't understand this obsession with 'back to nature' experiences. He had seen enough of nature up close and personal and could do without it. But Walter was excited about it and he could and would let Walter have his day, no matter how grudgingly. 

Walter watched Mulder leave, knowing full well the doubts Mulder had. He knew there were certain things that he could do to make his lover change his mind about the whole camping experience...and it had nothing at all to do with fish and tackle. He grinned to himself and wrapped his arms around his broad chest as if daring anyone to defy what he had planned. 

***** 

Mulder was shocked to find everything packed and ready to go when he came home that Thursday evening before the big trip. He couldn't believe it. Walter had done everything and he felt like a third wheel. He knew that Walter loved to camp and fish and do all sorts of out-doorsy activities. Not that Mulder really minded; he just wished that he could be a part of it from the start. He sighed, regretting feeling left out and then feeling guilty about it. He began to pace the floor and then chastised himself for acting like a caged tiger. He stopped and wondered, 'Where the fuck is Walter?' 

'Speak of the devil,' he thought as he heard someone coming down the stairs then whispered, "Holy hell" when Walter came down wearing nothing but waders on. 

"Is it my birthday?" he moaned, moving closer to Walter. 

Walter grinned. "No, not unless you lied on your FBI application." 

Mulder smiled then kissed Walter softly, running his hand down to caress the hair on the older man's chest. 

Walter opened his mouth to let a licking tongue enter while long fingers began to pinch a nipple. He moaned deep in his throat as Mulder pulled the nipple taut. When they pulled back to breathe, Mulder murmured, "If you had told me you were going like this I would have been more enthused." 

"Oh, there is more to come, my sweet Fox. But first we have to get there." 

Mulder whimpered against Walter's mouth then growled, "What are we waiting for?" 

"You sure you want to leave now?" Walter asked, his lips scant inches from Mulder's. "We can stay here and get prepared beforehand" His large hand fitted perfectly over the large bulge in Mulder's pants. 

"Good idea," Mulder pressed his mouth over Walter's and began to pull off the waders. He was pleasantly surprised to find Walter bare beneath the rubber garment. Mulder grasped Walter's semi-hard cock and purred, "Is this for me?" 

Walter groaned, "Oh yeah, all for you." 

Mulder began to pump the erection until it was hard and leaking then he bent and began to lick the head, tasting the precum. Walter gasped and ran his hands over Mulder's head, loving the feel of the short silky hairs slipping through his fingers. Mulder lapped at the end of his lover's cock then took the whole thing down his throat and Walter cried out. 

In no time at all the suction from Mulder's tongue and mouth and the friction from his fingers playing with the heavy balls brought Walter up and over the edge. He groaned his release, which Mulder eagerly swallowed. Mulder pulled back to lick off the end and then leaned back, taking deep breaths as Walter tried to keep himself upright. 

"That was quick," Mulder finally managed. 

Skinner shrugged. "You do that to me sometimes, baby. Next time will be even better, I promise." 

The last was said with a leer and Mulder's cock twitched. He grinned up at his lover, so glad that he could stir so much passion in him after all that they had been through together. 

Walter pulled the waders completely off, got down on the floor, and then lay completely on top of the younger man, relishing the feel of his lover's crisp Armani suit against his bare skin. 

"We going to do this here?" asked Mulder, curious that his usually conservative lover would prefer the living room floor to the bedroom. 

"Yeah, got a problem with that?" Mulder looked askance at Walter, not believing the tone coming from him. His lover was usually polite and never acted all gruffly domineering and macho. However, a twitch from points further south indicated that his cock seemed to like this new approach his lover had acquired just fine. 

Mulder shook his head. "Not if you don't." 

"Good." With that said, Walter bent and devoured the full lips with his own. He slowly began to pull off Mulder's tie, and then opened the buttons on his shirt one at a time, his tongue continually molesting the younger man's, muffling his moans and groans; he swallowed each one as his fingers sought and found a nipple, grazing delicately then softly pinching until he could feel the body beneath his quiver. 

He pulled back to breathe and to look into glazed eyes. He grinned in triumph, not realizing that he also looked pretty debauched, lying nude on top of his fully clothed lover. With a gleam in his eye, he bent and began to suckle on the nipple he'd just teased with his hand. Mulder's cries made him harder as he moved over to attack the other nipple with his tongue, letting his teeth nip gently at the hardened flesh. He slowly worked his way down, pausing to lap at the indented button of Mulder's belly. The shivers running down his lover's body sent throbbing pulses to his groin. By the time his mouth came to the belt in the suit pants, he was rock hard and ready to go. He would just have to hold off until Mulder was ready. The previous orgasm helped with that, so he pulled open Mulder's belt, opened the zipper, then reached in and found the leaking cock aching to be touched. 

Mulder bit back a groan; he did not know how much longer he could keep himself from coming all over Walter's hand. He looked away, knowing that if he watched he would lose it sooner. He cried out when he felt Walter's tongue flick across the tip of his cock, tasting his precum. He was going to shoot any second. Walter grasped the base of his cock, holding him back. Mulder's hands reached out and caressed the smooth velvety skin of his lover's bald scalp, sending erotic signals to both of them as Walter continued to lap and suck and nibble. When he swallowed the end of Mulder's cock, Mulder grabbed onto his ears and groaned. 

"W-walter, go get some lube...please!" gasped Mulder, wanting to feel Skinner in him before he came. 

Walter did not make a move but continued to suck and lick heartily at his living Popsicle.

Mulder, after a very short internal debate, decided it was best to let his lover finish him off. He groaned then erupted down Skinner's throat. 

Walter licked him clean, tucked him neatly back into his pants and zipped them up, then leaned back with a Cheshire cat grin and Mulder could only glance at him heavy lidded. The older man leaned down and breathed, "That was just a preliminary. I think we'll save the hardcore stuff for elsewhere." 

Mulder's whole body vibrated from the rough sound of his lover's voice. "Where?" he finally managed to gasp out. 

"You will see when we get there," Skinner said enigmatically. 

Mulder reached over and grabbed at Walter's obvious erection. "You sure you can hold out?" 

Skinner growled. "Just you wait and see." He then bent and captured Mulder's lips with his own. 

When Mulder caught his breath and his body had calmed significantly, he rose, and then helped his lover up. 

"Come on, I want to go!" He gave Walter a big cock-twitching grin, which worked. Mulder leered at him. "You sure you don't want to wait?" 

Skinner laughed and shook his head. "Come on, I want to get going while you're still so enthused!" 

"Okay. Let me take this stuff down to the car. You get yourself dressed. I do not want you scaring Mrs. Patterson. And Mrs. D'Angelo doesn't need a free peep show." 

Walter bellowed, "Sir, yes sir!", then rushed up the stairs like a teenager. Mulder shook his head; he worried about Walter's behavior sometimes. His lover was pushing 50 and Mulder wondered if the man should race around the way he did sometimes. 

He removed his suit quickly and put on the t-shirt and jeans lying conveniently across the back of the couch. Walter had thought of everything. He took some of the bags downstairs to the SUV Walter had recently purchased. Mulder knew Walter had wanted one for a long time, so he had made it easier for him to buy the vehicle by buying the new laptop Walter needed for his birthday. He grinned at the memory of the thorough fucking he got that night. 

Mrs. D'Angelo was in the lobby and whistled at him. "Looking good, hot stuff." 

Mulder just smiled and said, "We're off on a camping trip, Mrs. D'Angelo. Could you take in the paper for Walter?" 

"Sure thing. That Walter of yours treats you right, taking you everywhere. If Frank ever took me anywhere, I would give him a lot more loving." She winked at him. Frank was her husband who Walter and Mulder never had seen.

Mulder smiled, and then left the lobby, toting the bags. When he returned, he saw that she was chatting up the newest tenant in the building, so he was able to slip by them unnoticed. Mrs. D'Angelo was at heart a good woman, but she could chat your ear off. It was kind of hard to keep the relationship from the prying eyes of Mrs. D'Angelo. She looked at him one day with Walter trailing up behind him and she said, "Whooee, Walter, you sure can pick 'em." 

When he returned, Walter was dressed in jeans and a polo shirt and looked so good to Mulder that he wanted to devour the older man on the spot. "Damn, Mrs. D'Angelo will get a free show after all." 

Walter shook his head. "You are incorrigible." 

They kissed softly then parted to get the rest of the bags and lock up. 

***** 

Once on the road, Skinner was just getting into the zone of driving, that bit of time when you are relaxed but aren't about to pass out from sheer tedium when...

Mulder's fingers began to inch over to Walter's crotch. 

"Mulder, if you don't want me to pull onto the shoulder, I suggest you remove those fingers." Skinner said this quietly yet at the same time with such distinct authority that Mulder shivered. 

"Um, and if I don't and you pull over to the shoulder?" 

"Then this 50 minute drive may take about two days..." 

Mulder sighed then slowly removed his fingers, not without a little wiggling along the way. Skinner grunted his approval and continued driving in silence. Mulder of course was going mad with sheer boredom. 

Mulder turned on the radio. 

Skinner shifted in his seat but continued to drive even though he was a little bit on edge now. He argued with himself continually to pull over onto the shoulder and fuck Mulder senseless but ultimately decided against it. He grinned to himself knowing that something special awaited Mulder's ass once they had arrived. 

He zoned out the radio and continued the drive in the silence he created in his mind. 

In no time at all they arrived at the campsite. Skinner was happy that an old Marine buddy of his let him use this campsite every summer. All he had to do was tell him when he wanted it, give him plenty of advance notice, and the place was his. 

Skinner climbed out of the vehicle and sniffed deeply, taking in the scent of fresh air and greenery. Mulder sulkily stumbled out of the SUV and slammed the door closed, upset that playing with the car radio, not to mention several longing looks he had saved for just such an occasion as this, hadn't caused the big guy to explode with testosterone and fuck him senseless after all. 

Skinner, of course, had not missed the fat bottom lip trying to poke out of the younger man's face. He knew exactly what he could do to remove that pout from that mouth. He took his old buddy's small hunting knife from his back pocket and opened it. 'Tom was always such a good friend sometimes,' he thought, grinning menacingly. 

Mulder came around the other end of the SUV and stopped in his tracks at the look his lover had in his eyes. Just then he noticed the knife and began to shake. For a split second he thought his lover had become a serial murderer that he was going to have to profile on a very personal level.

Walter opened the back of the SUV and then moved closer to Mulder. The tip of the knife just touched his lover's shirt. Mulder froze, uncertain as to what to do. Skinner moved closer and pressed his lips to his lover's. Mulder moaned softly and opened his mouth, letting Walter in and in that instant he knew Walter was teasing the fuck out of him. He began to suck on Walter's tongue and the knife slowly moved over to trace a hardening nipple through his shirt. Mulder's pulse increased, feeling the metal slide across his chest. 

"Oh god, Walter..." Mulder gasped, after pulling his mouth away to breathe. 

With a flick of the wrist, the knife caught Mulder's t-shirt, and Walter tugged downwards, easily splitting the shirt in two. Mulder felt as if his heart would burst from his rib cage. The thrill of danger mixed with arousal was heady and strong. Mulder felt dizzy from it. Walter thrust his tongue back into his lover's mouth, letting him know that he was the one in complete control, that there was nothing to fear from him. Walter pulled the t-shirt from Mulder, who was so overcome with the mixture of emotions raging inside of him that he had become amazingly compliant. Walter then maneuvered the zombie-like Mulder over to the back of the SUV; his crotch fit right into the crease at Mulder's pants. Mulder, his desire growing into something more desperate, began to push back onto the jumping cock trapped in denim. 

Walter pressed Mulder's long neck with his free hand, giving his mouth closer proximity to his ear. He whispered deeply, "Don't worry, lover, we'll get there." 

Mulder groaned, anxious now for his lover to get on with it. 

"We will get there soon enough, my sweet Fox, be patient," Walter repeated. 

Then he licked and nipped at Mulder's ear as he slowly leaned him over the SUV until Mulder lay face down in the back of it. He leaned over the prone body of his lover and nibbled on the ear some more before murmuring, "I won't hurt you, my love." 

He pulled back and let the knife trail down his lover's smooth back. Mulder did his best to stay perfectly still, though he wanted to shiver with the combined feel of cold metal and hot AD along his back. Walter bent then and followed the path the knife took with his lips and tongue, kissing and lapping the skin all the way down until the knife had stopped at the top of Mulder's jeans. Mulder wondered what his lover was going to do next when he heard and felt the knife cut into the denim. Mulder wanted to scream, realizing now just how sharp that knife was. 

Walter pushed the split jeans down easily over Mulder's hips, and then grasped the underwear that was the last remaining barrier to his final destination. He easily ripped that in two as well, then lowered it over the sweet round buttocks of his lover. He immediately wanted to feast on the smooth white flesh but decided to caress the knife there first then lick where the knife had gone, realizing how stimulating that had been for Mulder when he'd done it on his back. Mulder was trembling now, desperate to feel his lover preparing him. 

Walter pulled a little black leather bag he had stowed in the truck earlier that day over to him and opened it up. Mulder wanted to look at what he was doing, but as soon as he turned his head, he heard his lover growl: "Eyes forward, Fox."

Mulder sighed and did what his lover said, reluctantly. 

Moments later, Mulder felt one of Walter's large hands spreading open his ass cheeks. The air itself touching him was enough to make him shiver in anticipation, and then he felt something cold and hard touch his skin. 

"W-Walter!" gasped Mulder, realizing what was touching him in the most sensitive of places. 

"Relax, Fox, I would never hurt you," Walter breathed softly against Mulder's butt, sending a shiver up Mulder's spine. 

As Walter moved the knife in and out slowly, Mulder was stunned, unable to believe that his lover was preparing him with the knife handle. 'Oh god...' he moaned feeling an added thrill rush through him at that knowledge. 

When Walter felt Mulder was ready, he put the knife in the bag then opened his jeans, letting them slide down his legs. He took the lube from the bag and slicked himself up. He took Mulder's legs and let them wrap around his hips then he leaned forward, letting his cockhead rest against the loosened hole. 

Mulder wriggled his ass. "Now, please.."

Skinner grasped Mulder's hips to keep them still and slowly pushed inside, letting Mulder adjust to him. Mulder, losing patience, snapped his hips back, letting Walter's cock slide in more deeply. Once he was deeply embedded in the other man, he leaned down and nibbled on Mulder's shoulder and neck, Mulder began to sigh and coo, but he also wanted to be fucked, so he wiggled his ass again. 

Walter slapped Mulder's hip. "Be still, boy, I am the one in control here." 

Mulder did his best to lay still but he wanted it fast. Walter had other ideas. Mulder let out a long groan as Walter slid all the way out then all the way back in slowly. Mulder felt like he was being given an unusual Chinese torture that had nothing to do with water. He thought he might scream as Walter continued to do the same thing just as slowly several times, teasing him unmercifully. Then, suddenly, and without warning, the cadence picked up. 

"Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah," Mulder thought in his mind, then realized he was saying it out loud. 

That gave Walter the incentive to go just a bit faster, finally giving Mulder what he wanted. 

He pulled Mulder up a bit with one hand and began to pinch one of his hard nipples. Mulder began to pant, and he moaned at the slight stab of pain mixed with pleasure and then shivered when Walter leaned down, pressing his weight fully on top of him to nip his ear and whisper, "Come for me, lover." 

Mulder groaned, his eyes rolled back into his head and he shot out his release, wetting the carpeting of the SUV floor and his stomach. The clenching of Mulder's anal muscles sent Walter over the edge and he shot into his lover deeply. 

After they caught their breath, Mulder murmured, "We should go camping more often."

  
Archived: September 24, 2001 


End file.
